Lessons of Seduction
by Zombielustful
Summary: Sakura has been chosen to bring back Sasuke using the special process of seduction, but how do you seduce someone who doesn't like human interaction unless it involves killing? Sasusaku pairing. adult content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**( I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS OVER THE NARUTO SERIES)**

 **(With that being said, hello everyone. I'm new to this and decided to post the story I began a while back. This story will have adult content in the further chapter so please keep that in mind)**

* * *

Lesson One: Deal with it.

It had been 7 years since the day Konoha changed, the day Uchiha Sasuke had left. Naruto and Sakura were still the best of friends, close to brother and sister, and almost always together when the other wasn't busy. They would occasionally train with Kakashi every chance they got with him, but things were soon going to change. At this exact moment the two had just gotten done sparring one another in efforts to train.

"Sakura... Do you ever think he'll return?" Naruto had started his usual questioning, but this time he was not his usual cheery self. It was also so very clear who he had been talking about at this very moment.

"I'm not sure anymore Naruto, I'd like to hope he would..." The pink haired girl replied as she drifted off into thought about their old teammate. she would usually try to imagine just how he looked. Wonder whether he still had the same hair as he got older, if his skin still had that ice cold pale coloring to it. She would catch herself thinking about just how handsome he had most likely become over the years of not seeing him. However, she'd also catch herself still feeling the same love, but a newly found hate towards him. Oh, how she couldn't help but hate him, she hated him only for his actions.

She just couldn't help herself though she really tried, he had after all betrayed the village and left to seek power all those years ago. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized Naruto had been trying to get her attention for the past ten minutes and waving his hand now in front of her dazed face.

"Earth to Sakuraaaa, helloooo" she finally heard him saying.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto, I must've spaced out for a minute." She replied with a smile on her heart shaped face.

"Hah! A minute Sakura I've been trying to talk to you for like ten minutes now!" The blonde said while laughing and holding his belly.

"Oh, whatever Naruto, it wasn't that long!" Sakura pouted as Naruto kept laughing and eventually he fell over. This had finally gotten the pink haired girl to laugh herself.

"Well... I wanted to see... If you wanted to go get ramen with me." He asked between fits of laughter and then became serious at the word ramen.

"Hmm, I'd love to but I have to be at work for my hospital shift in half an hour." She spoke and watched as his face became that of a sad child being told no to their favorite candy.

"Oh boo! Sakura, you always have to work." He continued to pout as she let out a small laugh at his child like tactics.

"Well I am a responsible adult, so yeah." She grumbled realizing he was actually right for once. Ever since she had turned eighteen and the second-best medic nin in the village she was constantly either working or doing missions.

"Boring! I guess I'll just have to see if Hinata-chan will join me." With that he had gotten up and started to walk towards the village gates.

"Well bye!" Sakura yelled out sarcastically at how he hadn't said a goodbye.

"See ya later!" He yelled out as he turned and gave a sheepish grin to his friend.

A few minutes after she watched him disappear she got up and made her way to her apartment for a quick shower and a change of clothes before work. As soon as she finished getting ready she walked out her door and locked it, making her way to the hospital. When she walked in it seemed it was going to be a peaceful day, well as peaceful a day being a doctor could be at least. There seemed to be only a handful of patients for the day and for Sakura that was a nice day. She had spent the first two hours caring for patients who had a few mild cuts and scratches as well as a few who just had mild colds. As she was going into her third hour of work she was called to the Hokage's office for urgent reasons. She quickly grabbed a few small things from her office before she made her way

Upon arriving she greeted the guards outside of Tsunade's office and knocked on her door waiting for a reply.

"Come in!" The loud booming voice called out and made Sakura step back.

"This must be really urgent." She sighed to herself before she opened the door and called out.

"Hello Shishyou, you called for me?" Sakura asked as she made her way to the two chairs in front of Tsunade's desk

"Ah Sakura, yes please have a seat. We have some very important matters to discuss." The blonde woman in front of her replied looking up at her student.

Sakura sat down across from her teacher and waited for her to continue without saying a word. She knew very well that with the woman in front of her that she didn't appreciate any interruptions whatsoever. After what seemed to be hours Tsunade finally spoke, but her voice was laced with what may have been concern, and Sakura instantly became worried.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you. One I'm afraid only you can complete." The older woman said quietly while looking at how the younger one's expressions changed to that of fear.

"What is it exactly shishyou? Did something bad happen, is someone in danger?" Her green eyes looking curiously into the color amber.

"I'm afraid you will be sent onto another seduction mission, I know how you feel about them, but I currently have no one else I can send for this." Tsunade replied waiting to hear an outburst from the girl across from her.

"No one else? These missions are my least favorite, why do I have to do it?!" She replied now with anger building up inside of her towards her teacher.

"You are one of the few women trained for this specific kind of mission when the time comes, that is why!"

"hmph!" Fine give me the details." Sakura mumbled the last part mad that it had to be her.

"You will be going to the Land of the Mist in search of... Uchiha Sasuke..." Sending Sakura out for this mission was probably not the best idea. Tsunade knew if anyone was going to bring him home, it would be Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura was in total disbelief, she had been chosen to bring him home again, but this time using seduction. The last time she had tried to bring him home she had been with Naruto three years ago. The mission had failed terribly, since Sasuke had tried to kill Naruto and hurt Sakura. Though she had healed herself she still had mental and physical scars from that day. She looked out the window thinking about him once again, but this time she wouldn't have to fantasize much longer.

She looked at Tsunade and smiled, she didn't like the idea of this mission, but she knew she had no other choice. Tsunade smiled back at the young pink haired shinobi, but felt slightly bad knowing that this mission was probably hurting her. She watched as the girl in front of her walked to the door and left, part of her was worried for the girl. No, it wasn't because she didn't think the girl couldn't handle herself, she knew out of everyone in this village Sakura was more than capable. She was simply worried for the girl emotionally, she knew Sakura's feelings towards the boy. She knew how willing the girl was to do anything for him, but, she worried that was the problem.

Sakura left the hokage's office and headed towards her apartment to eat dinner and gather her things for the mission. She would be leaving out early and had to get plenty of sleep, she was definitely not a morning person. When she arrived at her home she unlocked the door and took her shoes off at the door, then she headed for the kitchen. As she walked in her stomach growled, had she even eaten today? She couldn't remember, but vaguely remembered turning Naruto down for ramen. Damn now she regretted it, she walked to the refrigerator and searched the contents. She didn't have a whole lot and that was enough of a hint that when she got back from her mission she needed to go shopping. While looking in the cabinets she settled on a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. When she finished she packed her bags for her trip, since it was so far away she couldn't carry a lot, but instead just the essentials. She was planning to be away for at least a week and a half, so she would need just enough for the time.

As soon as she was done she was tired, but had decided to take a nice hot bubble bath to relax and process everything that would be happening soon. Her scroll made the plan a lot easier for her; however, this was Uchiha Sasuke we were talking about. How was she supposed to seduce a man who didn't even like human interaction unless it involved killing? When she was done she wrapped a towel around her hair and body and grabbed the mission scroll, she really needed to read over the entire thing. She was to travel to the Land of Mist where Sasuke was last sighted and question the villagers of his presence. Once she found him she was (A) to disguise herself by hiding her obvious hair and eyes and confront him. Then seduce him and drug him so she could safely and quietly get him back to Konoha. Or (B) Choose not to disguise herself, confront him while he alone and seduce him in hopes that he is sexually frustrated and goes back to a room with her. It was obvious this mission made Sakura very nervous, yes, she had been trained for these kind of missions, but she had only done a handful of them and they never went any further than drugging the victim. What if this one did? Was she ready for it to happen? These questions usually weren't so hard for anyone else, but this beautiful twenty-year-old flower had never been deflowered.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was in fact still a virgin. She had had relationships before, but none lasted very long for some reason or another. She had always dreamed she would save herself for him though, but why? She stuffed the mission scroll in her bag along with everything else she had packed and got up to dress herself for bed. It was a bit past ten and time she finally went to sleep, since she had to be awake before the sun. As she drifted to sleep the last thought to go through her head was that of a certain dark-haired man.

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it, the very first chapter of my story Lessons of Seduction. I hope you enjoyed it, and please be kind this was my first time writing any type of fanfiction.**

 **(Again thank you for taking your time to read my story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE NARUTO SERIES)**

( **Alright guys, I'm trying my hardest to knock out these chapters and whatnot, and since I don't have writers block tonight it's definitely getting done! Anyways enjoy!)**

* * *

Lesson Two: Finding your target..

It was around four in the morning when Sakura had woken up, though she really wished she hadn't. She knew waking up was the first step before many for this mission and she was terrified. Once out of the bed she walked to her dresser and pulled out her outfit, she grabbed a red cropped top with her family crest on the back, a pair of very short black shorts, and her black fingerless gloves. She examined herself in the mirror and gave a nod of approval, then brushed her hair. She was rather happy she had decided to grow her pink locks back out, but could do without the hassle of brushing sometimes. After she had made sure she ate a small snack she grabbed her bags and walked out the door while locking it behind her.

"Well her goes nothing." She said with a huff and took off towards the village gates. She knew it would take her a while to get to Kirigakure, so she would need a few breaks and decided to map out a few stops on the way. She stopped her and there along her way and sat to have a snack or a sip of water. She'd stop and take in all of the sights around her as she went, this whole trip reminded her a lot of the very first mission team 7 had when they were younger. She had been walking for some time when she finally spotted water, she was close and that alone made her quite happy and even more nervous. She had decided that when she got to the village hidden in the mist her first motive would be finding a motel. Second finding a local area to eat since she was starving and only had small snacks that didn't hit the spot. Third, she figured she'd try a nice trip to the bath house and enjoy herself for a while before it was time to finish her mission. She had a while anyways, why rush this was practically a mini vacation for her and she rarely got those.

As soon as she entered Mist she was able to find a small motel and booked a room. It was nothing big, in fact it only had the essentials, such as a bed, closet, and a bathroom with both a shower and a tub, toilet, and sick. When she walked around to check her room before putting down her bag she realized she would need a trip to the store because her bathroom was out of soap and shampoo. She sat her things on the bed and left the room on a search for food. After asking the desk clerk for a map of the village she made her way for some Yakiniku (grilled meat). Her stomachs growling seemed to have perfect timing growling as soon as she walked in.

"Great, that's embarrassing." Sakura said under her breath as the waitress walked up.

"Just one?" The waitress questioned with a smile.

"Yes please." Sakura replied with embarrassed smile. She hated that she must've seemed so lonely, but it was sadly, the truth. She took a seat at a booth all by herself and enjoyed her food, and the nice environment. It was nice to get out for once, she had done nothing but work in the hospital for months nonstop. Once she was finally done with her meal, she found a bath house and decided she really needed it, I mean hell, she had just walked the whole way her from Konoha. She deserved it in her own opinion. She spent an hour in the hot steamy bath and only got out when she couldn't stand pruning anymore. She put her clothes back on and headed towards the motel for a night's sleep.

The next day she had slept in till midafternoon, she awoke to the sound of the birds singing. Deciding it was finally time to get to work with a gulp she dressed herself. The first part of this mission was to figure out where the Uchiha had been laying low and scope him out for a few days so she could devise a plan. She knew he would probably be surrounded by a team of people, so she would have to be very careful no matter what. Finally when she was ready she headed out into the village to ask those who were always around if they had seen or heard anything. She had asked several shop keeps and for the most part many had only heard of the name and knew he was a missing nin, but had not seen him. When she was on the verge of giving up an older lady called out to her and gestured for her to come.

"I heard you are looking for an Uchiha boy." The older woman said in a raspy tone while taking a drag from the pipe she was holding in her other hand.

"Yes ma'am, have you seen or heard of the man I am looking for?" Sakura perked up at the thought that someone finally had an answer.

"Oh yes, he and some friends came into my shop few days back for some items." The woman said with a thoughtful finger on her chin.

Sakura got even happier, finally, someone had actually given her some information! She smiled down at the older woman in front of her.

"Do you happen to know where they headed by any chance?" She knew it was worth asking her since she was the first to give her anything all day.

"Hmm, let's see." The woman paused and began to think. "Oh, that's right, they headed for a motel and bar at the other side of the village." The woman nodded to herself as if proud of her memory.

"Thank you so very much ma'am! You have been most helpful." With this Sakura smiled to the woman and bowed. Then she took off towards the other side of the village, now she needed to find some information from that side and hope for the best. Once she had made it to the other side, she realized she would definitely need to question a few villagers. There was a motel and bar on almost every turn and in every alley.

"Lovely." Sakura seemed to have been fed up at this point, but she knew this wasn't going to be that easy.

She went on with questioning a few bystanders and a few shop keeps and got very little information. She learned that he was in a team of four, just like when he was part of team 7. She had found out that his team members all had very distinct features that made them stand out quite heavily in this village. So it shouldn't be very hard to find them at all. Aside from Sasuke who was distinct in his own way with his spiky ebony hair and dark eyes. There was a taller man with spiky orange hair and red eyes, as well as a man with white hair and purple eyes. Finally, she learned that there was a female on his team. She had red hair and wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses. The thought of Sasuke on a team with another woman made Sakura's stomach flip with a bunch of what ifs.

She decided after five hours' worth of questioning and searching the village that it was time to head back to her motel for the night and rest. This was definitely a lot harder than she thought it would be.

"I mean how hard can it be to simply find one man?" she thought with a sigh.

She grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, she needed to think.

"Well, tomorrows another day, maybe I find him then." She thought to herself as she stepped into the hot shower.

* * *

 **Yay chapter 2 guys! It's a bit bland so I apologize. Also I'm sorry it's taking a while to really get to the story, but I feel it really gives you the whole idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**( I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE NARUTO SERIES) **

**(Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying my first ever fanfiction. I am trying every chance I get with my computer to type up new chapters, even trying to get several done at a time to upload together. Anyways, little funny for the day for y'all. Any of you ever looked at a word finally after writing it over and over and think, "oh god, is that even a word, like did I even freaking spell that correctly?" Yeah that was me about 5 minutes ago with the word lesson, it just didn't seem right... Anyways, enjoy!)**

* * *

Lesson Three: Target in sight.

When Sakura awoke the next day, she realized that the sun had still come up. She knew it was the best time to get up and begin her search for Sasuke. She decided that she would head back towards the other side of the village early today, since she wasn't exactly sure how long it would take to find her target. By the time she made it to the other side the sun had started to rise and the village had begun to light up. She started her search by checking each motel and was starting to really lose all hope. Why was it so hard to find one person. Granted he was the type who purposely made himself hidden, but it really shouldn't be this hard. She was finally checking into the last motel in the area when something caught her eye. Behind a vase on the front desk she was able to just barely read the name Uchiha written in red ink.

"He's here!" The pinkette said aloud alarming the guests and the desk clerk around her.

"Escuse me ma'am, can I help you?" The desk clerk asked Sakura in a very annoyed tone.

"Me? Oh no, I'm okay thank you." Sakura was embarrassed that she had brought such attention to herself. She figured she would find a place to sit and scope the area out in hopes that she would see him or one of his team members. Every now and then she would hear some of the staff members talk about the group of ninjas who had been staying in the motel. She knew it had to have been Sasuke's team they were talking about. Especially when she heard a maid speak of a handsome young man with beautiful skin and dark as night eyes. Sakura knew she was close to him, and one step closer to completing her mission.

Hours had passed before she heard anything else, she had been sitting in the entrance room of the motel reading a book waiting for something. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving for even a split minute in fear of missing the slightest thing. Finally, she heard a man's voice, it was one she could almost recognize, but much more mature than she ever remembered. In all his handsome glory she saw him walking down the stairs, a redhead following his every step. He was much taller than his thirteen-year-old self was, his hair still the same style and that recognizable blue black.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" The annoying redhead following him squeaked out, but Sasuke completely ignored her and continued his way down the stairs.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go get something to eat together. Just you and I, that would be amazing!" As she was saying this the man with white hair and purple eyes was catching up to them.

"Face it Karin, he doesn't want anything to do with you. I'm not even sure why you try so hard." The man said in a smooth tone with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Suigetsu! No one asked you anyways." The girl named Karin turned around and yelled into the mans face obviously angry.

As the two continued to bicker at each other Sasuke had made his way to the bottom of the stairs and seemed to be very annoyed at his teammates obvious immaturity. Sakura noticed him heading to the entrance near her and took the moment to hide further away from her chair and out of his sight. She didn't want to be so clearly seen by him, not yet at least. When Sasuke was almost to the door a taller man finally made his way to the rest of them.

"What took you so long Jugo?" The man with white hair turned away from the redhead to ask the red eyed man.

"I didn't want to leave the bed unmade. Less work for the maids to do." The taller man replied with a kind smile.

At this point Sakura had hidden herself behind a nearby wall just close enough she could hear the group talking. She was amazed by the functionality of this team, or more so, the dysfunctionality. She planned to keep herself well-hidden and follow them to see what they were about to do. She heard the door open and peaked around the corner to see Sasuke walking out without his team. Moments later she heard the rest of them leave and saw them close behind him as they rounded the corner. She took this moment to leave as well and tail them. She must've looked awfully stupid to all the villagers she passed, as she ran from wall to wall just to spy on the group she was following. Eventually she saw them walk into a shop, this was almost too perfect for Sakura. She continued to follow them for the remainder of the day and into the evening when finally, they walked into a bar. Sakura had been carrying a satchel with the necessary equipment for seduction. She watched as the group sat at a booth and began to order drinks, then she walked to the restroom to prepare herself.

Inside her satchel she had a gorgeous black dress she had borrowed from her friend Ino. It wasn't something Sakura would wear normally, due to the tightness and the shortness of the dress. She also had a small amount of makeup that was to make herself look as if she hadn't been stressing over this whole mission. When she put the dress on it just barely covered her thighs and was so tight she almost couldn't breathe properly. She decided to ignore the wig she had with her for disguising herself, she didn't want to trick Sasuke in anyway and potentially lose what little trust she could possibly get from him. She brushed her long pink locks and put on a small amount of makeup that didn't hide her natural beauty too much. When she looked into the mirror she smiled a fake smile and nodded, it was go time.

When she walked out the restroom she noticed many drunk men checking her out. She blushed as she walked by and headed for the barstools. She had the perfect view of the booth her target was sitting in and ordered a drink. She would occasionally glance over and notice the group drinking; however, Sasuke was the only one not enjoying a drink. She enjoyed the environment of the bar and the music that played, it wasn't anything strange but instead quite relaxing. Suddenly she noticed the group having a conversation and decided to get a little closer to hear them.

"Did anyone else notice the woman over there? Wait where'd she go?" She guessed this must have been the man with white hair speaking to the group.

"What girl? I didn't notice a girl, and I highly doubt Sasuke-kun did either." She heard the redhead speak.

"She was really pretty Karin, in fact much prettier than you." The man chuckled to himself and then she heard a growl.

"That's not even possible! We all know you can't find anything prettier than this." Karin replied with a noticeable angry tone.

"What did this girl look like Suigetsu?" She assumed this was the man named Jugo asking. She had yet to hear Sasuke say anything.

"Well, I may be wrong but I think she had pink hair." Suigetsu answered and began to stand and look around for the woman he was talking about.

Sakura immediately became scared, she had been spotted and by the completely wrong person. She hopped up from her chair and casually walked back to the restroom hoping no one would see her. When she entered the restroom, she ran to a stall and closed the door behind her. She sat down to catch her breath. Suddenly she heard the door open, there were footprints coming closer to her. Then they stopped, when she looked down she saw a shadow standing right outside of the stall she was in. All of the sudden she stood and opened the door, in front of her stood the man she hadn't seen in so many years.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry everyone, but I had to make it somewhat interesting and decided last minute to take a different approach with the story. Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Thanks for reading, chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**( I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE NARUTO SERIES)**

* * *

Lesson Four: Keep your cool

There standing in front of her was the man she hadn't seen in years. He was truly beautiful; he wore dark black pants covered by a purple cloth secured with a purple rope around his waist. He also wore a long sleeved white shirt that showed off his perfectly toned body. Sakura was so busy admiring the man in front of her, she hadn't realized him glaring down at her. When she looked up to meet his eyes she noticed he was much taller than when they were younger and at least a foot taller than herself.

"What are you doing here." Sasuke finally spoke to her with a hard tone as he looked down at her. It almost felt as if he didn't really care for the answer.

"I...uh..well." Sakura began but she couldn't seem to answer him, what exactly was she supposed to say.

"You shouldn't be here Sakura." Sasuke answered her quickly and at this point quite angrily.

"I am supposed to be here, thank you." At this point Sakura was becoming angry. Who was he to tell her where and when she was supposed to be somewhere.

"Hn." Was his only reply and Sakura was confused on what it meant.

"In fact, why are you here? In the women's bathroom I mean." Sakura looked up at him full of curiosity, had he actually followed her in here.

Instead of answering her he casually made his way towards the door and began to walk out. When he noticed that Sakura had started to follow him he stopped.

"Why are you following me Sakura?" He turned towards her and looked down at her searching for an answer.

"Sasuke, I've been sent here to find you..." Sakura looked down as she finished her reply and felt completely stupid. Of course, he would eventually find her out it shouldn't have surprised her.

"Go home Sakura." Was his only cold reply to the pink haired girl as he turned away from her again and left the room they were standing in.

As she walked out the restroom she noticed that he had walked back to his team and was sitting with them again as they all began to eat a meal. She couldn't bring herself to leave just yet though, and decided to have a seat herself. She sat in a corner where she could still see him and his team perfectly and ordered a meal. Every now and then she would glance into his direction and notice him looking back at her. What exactly was he thinking? Why was he looking at her so coldly, sure they were technically enemies, but she had put that aside at this point. Soon she heard the group strike up a conversation.

"So Sasuke, you know that girl?" Suigetsu asked the black-haired male at the table.

"Hn." He barely replied changing the direction he was looking in for a split second.

"Why would he know an ugly girl like her?" Blurted out that annoying redheaded girl once again. Oh, how Sakura was really starting to hate her.

"Ugly? Karin, were not talking about you right now." The white-haired man grinned at the girl sitting with them, as she began to fume with anger.

"Why you little!" The girl stood, but was pushed back down by Sasuke and continued to glare at the man across from her.

"It's about time we headed back to the motel." Sasuke said in a nonchalant tone as he stood from his spot and headed for the door. As she walked to the exit he passed Sakura and continued to look at her.

She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with the way he looked at her with such cold eyes. A little while after him and his team had left Sakura stood from her table and decided she needed to head back to her motel as well. It was now dark out and she still had to walk across the village to get to her destination. As she was walking through the crowds of people who were still out she began to feel like she was being watched. She turned around and looked all around her, but she couldn't see or sense anything anymore.

"Must be my head playing tricks on me." She said calmly to herself as she headed back in the direction of her motel.

The further she went the more she would start to feel that feeling again, and she could just barely sense someone's chakra close behind. As she sped up in hopes of quickly returning she dropped her satchel she was carrying, but decided to ignore it. Soon she entered the door to the motel and ran up the stairs towards her room and slammed the door behind her. She slid down the door and caught her breath, she could no longer sense the chakra of whoever was following. Sakura stood from her spot on the floor and headed towards the shower, maybe that would help her calm down. As she entered the shower and began to relax she couldn't help but think back to him. He was so much more mature, he had really grown into a handsome man. She was so caught up in thinking about him the water from her shower had become cold. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist and headed for the door. As she was just about to leave the restroom and enter the room she suddenly could sense someone's chakra again.

She grabbed a kunai she had hid under the sink and opened the door. As soon as she entered the room there was a swift sound and her back was against the wall. When she looked up there were a pair of red eyes glaring at her through the dark room. He had followed her and had gotten into her room, but why? He gripped her wrist so tight it caused her to drop the kunai she had been holding and continued to glare at the smaller woman.

"Sakura, why were you sent to find me." He finally spoke, it came out as a whisper but sounded so cold.

The girl in front of him was silent as she just stared anywhere but his eyes. He understood and soon she had a pair of ebony eyes looking at her instead. Still Sakura stayed quiet and finally looked back at him.

"Answer me!" He was not up for these childlike games that she was apparently playing with him and raised his voice.

"I was sent to bring you home, to Konoha." She answered just barely a whisper knowing he wouldn't do such a thing.

"How exactly were you supposed to do that." He asked in a very annoyed tone looking down at her again.

"Whatever it takes.." She said in a quiet tone again. When she had answered him, he had let go of her and backed away. Taking the chance to look and see exactly what his intentions were, she noticed him holding the satchel she had dropped earlier.

"Whatever it takes? You were planning to seduce me Sakura!" She couldn't exactly tell how he truly felt about this newly found information.

"What are you talking about?" Instead she decided to play dumb towards him, but soon realized she couldn't necessarily do so. As soon as the words left her mouth she noticed him now holding the mission scroll Tsunade had given her.

"Is this what you do now Sakura?!" His tone had reached a new-found anger as he glared at her.

"Why do you care Sasuke?!" They were now both yelling at each other and both very upset at the other.

"I don't, until it has to do with me..." As he spoke he had taken the chance to fully take in Sakura and began to drag his sentence.

When Sakura looked down at herself she noticed that she was still only wearing a towel and it had been raised up when he had her against the wall. She blushed and turned away facing the wall behind her.

"Sasuke, it's not what you think." She said in a very hushed tone as she looked down at the floor and continued.

"I've done a few of these missions, but I've never taken it too far." She kept her eyes on the floor and was soon taken by surprise when she felt his warmth close behind her. Sasuke had moved to stand behind her now taking in her scent. He thought it was nice, far different from his normal forest scent. Instead she smelled of roses and spring. He also took the time to go over her every detail in his brain. She had grown her hair out, which he had to admit looked good. She was taller, but not too tall. She had a very slender waist and long legs, which he could see all the way to her thighs due to the towel. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her shoulder, he felt her flinch as he turned her around and looked into her face. Beautiful and heart shaped, something he had never forgotten. He looked into her green eyes and inched towards her till he was embracing her. It was strange to him that he had even done such a thing, he had never shown interest in a woman in his life.

Sakura melted into his arms as she embraced him back taking in his scent. She wanted to stay like this forever, with him forever. She felt like she was in the exact place she needed to be, in his arms. When he took a step back she felt lost and incomplete.

"Sakura, I'm not sure why, but seeing you today has brought many emotions I don't quite understand." He looked her in the face as he finished speaking.

"Sasuke-kun, I've missed you so much." She nervously answered him, she wasn't sure what else to say.

* * *

 **Chapter four (yay!)**

 **I want to apologize because this took a sudden turn and I was worried that it just didn't seem realistic, but hopefully you guys will like it.**

 **Adult content will most likely be in chapter five which will hopefully be uploaded soon.**

 **Also thank you everyone so much for all the views and follows and reviews you guys are seriously awesome. You've definitely given me a new-found confidence in my writing. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE NARUTO SERIES)**

(Adult content warning!)

* * *

Lesson Five: The moment

Sakura was taken back by the words from the man in front of her. Was he confessing he had missed her? Was he saying he liked having seen her? She looked at the man she knew from her past and slowly stepped forward. She stood onto her tip toes and leaned in and kissed him on his cheek first as a test. To her surprise when she had backed away he grabbed her and pulled her in for another, but this time on her perfectly plump lips. Their lips fit together so perfectly she felt as if she was in heaven, her dream as a child finally coming true. As they pulled apart Sasuke looked at her with half lidded eyes and a smirk placed on his face. Oh, that smirk will definitely get himself into some trouble if he kept on.

As she stared at him while trying to catch her breath from what had just happened, he pulled her in again. This time leading to a much more heated kiss, he swept his tongue across her lips and she granted him access. As their tongues fought for what seemed like forever the two started to need air. They pulled apart once again the two gasping for air, when she glanced at him she noticed his face red. She had to admit it was quite an adorable look on the Uchiha's face.

"Sa-ku-ra" he purred as he backed her into the wall behind her. Her face was heated she was red all over, she had never heard him say her name like this before, but oh, how she loved it. He leaned towards her as she turned her head he went for her neck. He kissed the tender area as gently as he could and wrapped his arms around Sakura's slender waist. Who knew a man so mean could love so tenderly? She started to wonder if he was even the man she knew. Her thoughts were interrupted as he bit down softly on the spot he was focused on causing a soft moan to erupt from the pink haired girls throat. Which he quickly decided he liked the sound that she had made. He continued his way down the side of her neck leading to her collar bone, causing the girl to shake with anticipation. He backed away and took a look at her flustered face, he seemed to enjoy the look on her face as he smirked towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, stop playing with me.." Sakura just barely whispered to the man.

"What makes you think I am Sa-ku-ra?" There he went again with purring her name the way she loved.

"The way you're acting Sasuke, it's so unlike you." She replied looking up to him with a confused look.

"It may be Sa-ku-ra, but if I were to ever act this way with anyone, it would be with you." He looked at her with a serious look this time and Sakura seemed to jump with surprise to his response.

"W-what do you mean Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head in confusion while looking him dead in the eyes.

"I've never felt the way I feel right now towards anyone else." He said leaning back in to kiss her neck stopping for a minute to continue. "Never have I wanted to devour someone as much as I want to right now." The second he finished his statement he lifted Sakura up and headed towards the bed on the other side of the room. He gently placed Sakura onto the neatly made bed and climbed on top of her.

"I never would've thought I'd feel these feelings towards you, but here I am, wanting you like a fool." He growled slightly angered at himself.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura leaned up a bit and looked him straight in the eyes with a questioning look.

"Hn." He looked at her as if giving her the okay to continue her question.

"H-have you ever been with anyone... In that way I mean?" She looked down slightly embarrassed by the question and in hopes that she wouldn't get an answer that would hurt her.

"No." He looked at her as he spoke, knowing fully how she felt. "As I have stated I've never felt the way I feel now before." He continued and leaned in to kiss the girl in front of him. She leaned in and furthered the kiss with him as she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair earning a low growl from him. Either she was going crazy or the love of her life was really here having a heated make out session with her on her motel bed. When they pulled apart it wasn't for long. Sakura knew she still had a job to do, and if it meant losing her virginity in hopes of making this man return home with her so be it. This time she rolled the two of them over and took control and leaned down to kiss his neck. Earning yet another growl from the man, she wanted to hear more of it. As she straddled his hips she worked her way from his neck to his collar bone and down to his open chest. Kissing her way down until she ran out of space from the open V of his shirt ending.

Sasuke leaned up and Sakura helped him undo the purple rope around his waist and as well as pushing his white shirt off of him completely. Before she could lean down again to continue kissing him he had flipped them once again. With him back on top of her she took notice of his beautiful muscles, not too much and not too little. He was absolutely perfect, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Sa-ku-ra, are you sure you want to do this? You know I'm not a lover." As he said this chills ran down her spine and she nodded back to him. With that he climbed off the bed bringing her with him only to turn her in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He reached up and grabbed the tucked piece of the towel and slowly separated them from each other and then from Sakura's body. As the towel fell to the floor Sakura quickly reached to cover her assets with her arms. After what seemed like forever Sasuke reached up and pulled her arms away from her body. As she stood there naked in front of him she began to blush, especially when he seemed to have looked her up and down with a smirk on his face.

He reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed the valley between her perfectly shaped breasts. She leaned her head back in approval and let out a soft moan once again. Soon she found herself with her back on the bed once more with Sasuke on top kneading one breast as he kissed the other. She was in heaven, or so she thought. She felt the man move lower and lower until he was practically face to face with her arousal. She reached down to cover herself, but before she could he moved her hands away.

"Stop Sa-ku-ra, you have nothing to be ashamed of." He looked up at her as he growled lowly to her almost showing his complete interest.

He leaned in and swiftly kissed the area before moving up her body once more. As he reached her face (which was blushing from his actions.) he kissed her and stood from the bed. When Sakura looked up she noticed him standing at the foot of the bed undoing his pants. She scooted to the end of the bed and reached out to help him pull them down. As soon as they fell to the floor she could see his erection barely being held back by his undergarments. She deciding to be bold reached out and pulled them down as well. His erection sprang forward and she was left in awe, he was much bigger than she had ever expected.

Not being able to stop herself she reached out to grab him around the shaft and stroke him gently. Earning once more a low growl from this beautiful man. He reached out and gently pushed her back onto the bed behind her and climbed on top of the bed himself. As it would seem from any other view at this point the two were both impatient. He leaned in and gave her one more kiss and positioned himself at her entrance, looking to her for approval. She bit her lip and nodded her head, he quickly thrust into her feeling the tear of her hymen. He looked down and saw her face struck with tears as she was still biting her lip, and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he stilled himself waiting for her.

After a few minutes of sitting still he felt her wiggle her hips in test. The pain was obviously still there for her by the look on her face, but she knew it would soon disappear.

"S-sasuke-kun, I think I'm okay now." She whispered and he took that as the only form he needed to continue. He started off slow as he thrust in and out of her. In no time though he had sped up and the girl below him was moaning his name.

"Sasuke faster, harder!" She would cry out and he would proudly accept. The two kept at it for a while and eventually Sakura had flipped so that she was on top riding him. She would grind herself into him causing him to growl which only encouraged her more and more.

"Sasuke-kun I'm gonna!" She moaned out to him as her walls became tighter around him.

"Me too Sakura!" He growled as he grabbed onto her hips and forced himself into her more and more. Finally, the girl above him stilled as she yelled out his name and soon after he followed.

Sakura rolled off of him and to the side as they both lay there trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke reached over and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you.. I always have." The pinkette whispered.

"Shh Sakura, I know." He replied as he placed a soft and gently kiss on her forehead feeling the girl in his arms drift to sleep.

* * *

 **I seriously apologize for this not being the best and for this chapter taking so long guys.**

 **I've been having the worst time coming up with how to write this chapter, but it's finally here.**

 **Surprisingly guys this still isn't done, I'm planning another one or two chapter to this story before I finally complete it.**

 **And again thank you guys so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(** **I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHTS TO THE NARUTO SERIES** **)**

* * *

Lesson Six: Finally

The next morning when Sakura awoke, she realized that the bed seemed awfully empty. Her chest felt a sudden drop as she became angry and very sad. As she stood from the bed she noticed that the floor was still scattered with clothes, and not just of her own. On the floor sat everything the man she loves had worn the night before. When she walked closer to the clothes and began to pick them up she heard the shower going. A smile graced her beautiful features when she realized she had made a terrible mistake thinking he had left her. She picked up his clothes and folded them neatly at the end of the bed she had just made, and grabbed her usual night clothes to put on. A black tank top and a pair of short red shorts, just enough to cover the essentials.

As she sat on the bed replaying everything the two had done the night before she heard the water in the next room stop. She sat patiently waiting for him to come out, though she was as nervous as ever. What if last night didn't mean anything to him, like it had to her? Just when she realized she wouldn't be able to handle it, the door opened. There he stood in just a towel, his hair sticking to his face as water droplets fell here and there. He was absolutely handsome; no other words could truly describe him. Sakura sat up at the sight of him and smiled an unsure smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." She tilted her head towards him never letting her smile falter.

When Sasuke saw that his blossom had awaken and was waiting on his return, he walked over and placed a gently kiss onto her forehead.

"Hn, good morning Sa-ku-ra." He smirked at her when she blushed at the way he had purred her name once more. He then noticed that she had folded his clothes that were on the floor just earlier. Then the nervous face she was making as she bit her lip.

"What is it Sakura?" He asked lacking concern, but still showing he had cared.

"You're going to leave me aren't you Sasuke?" She asked him as she looked down at her fists subconsciously fisting into balls.

"Why?" He asked her a question back instead of answering.

"What do you mean why? Sasuke, we both know you are planning to leave again." She answered him with a hint of anger in her voice while looking him directly in the eyes.

"I finally have something I actually want, why would I leave?" His answer only confused her more when he smirked towards her.

"W-what?" She stuttered while staring directly at his handsome face.

"You succeeded Sa-ku-ra, you've made me want to return. Only if it means I can be with you that is." He became serious after purring her name the way she loved and looked at her impatiently waiting her reply.

"With me?" Was all she could manage to get out. She had completely ignored the part about how he had agreed to come back to Konoha with her. Stuck solely on the fact that he wanted to be with her.

"Yes Sakura, with you." He looked at her more seriously, with a small amount of humor hiding behind his stoic features. He adored when she was flustered like this.

"Of course, before we leave for Konoha I have some business to attend to." He continued.

"O-okay." She replied with a blush that covered down to her breasts.

The two got dressed and headed out. Sakura had learned that Sasuke was planning to dismiss himself from his team. Though he had already told her that he wasn't sure how the outcome of that would be. He worried they would attack him, but more importantly Sakura. Though he hoped nothing of the sort would happen, he knew that soon he and his team would be enemies again. Even though he held his stoic expression he was glad to have made this decision. He hadn't realized how much he was missing until he saw Sakura.

They made it to the motel that his team was staying in and headed to the room. He knocked three times and entered, as soon as he did he noticed all eyes behind him. Everyone in the room had eyes on the pinkette standing behind Sasuke. Each set of eyes holding a different expression towards her. A pair of purple held a slightly seductive look, while a pair of red eyes held a happy look. Near the corner of the room however another pair of red eyes held a look of pure anger. A look that could almost definitely kill if pursued.

"What are YOU doing with Sasuke-kun?" The girl asked with hatred lacing her tone.

"Karin, leave her alone." Sasuke's cold voice interrupted the redhead from further interacting with the pink haired girl in the room.

"I'm here to say my goodbyes." Sasuke continued as he looked around the room at the others. Each held a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Almost all three asked at the same time.

"I have decided to return to my home." Was all he said as he walked to another room and came out with two small satchels. The three said nothing more as he grabbed the hand of Sakura and left.

The two travelled for some time before they reached the gates of Konoha. When they entered the gates the headed straight for the Hokages tower to announce the Uchiha's return.

"Shishyou?" The blonde woman looked up from the papers on her desk to see the none other than the beautiful pink haired student of hers.

"Oh Sakura, I'm glad to see your return. Do you have any news..." Her question began to drag as she noticed the dark-haired man standing behind Sakura.

"Shishyou, Sasuke has decided to come on his own will." Sakura answered the older woman.

Tsunade stood from her desk and walked around so that she was standing in front of the Uchiha in her office.

"Is this so Uchiha, have you returned?" She looked up to the younger man who was taller than herself.

"Yes, it is true. However, Lord Hokage I have one condition." He replied looking back into the amber eyes of the woman.

"Oh really?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my one condition is to stay under the surveillance of Sakura." He said looking at the blushing girl standing beside him now. She seemed to have been very embarrassed at his request.

"Is that all? How do you feel about this Sakura?" The blonde looked between the two.

"It is fine with me Shishyou, I will keep an eye on him." The flustered girl answered.

"Then so be it, Uchiha Sasuke I hearby welcome you back into the village. However, you are to be put under a one-year probation period to prove yourself. You are not to go anywhere without Sakura, and you will not be a ninja to our village until your year is over. Is that clear?" The older woman looked directly at Sasuke only to see him nod his head.

"You may leave." She said as she walked back around her desk to continue her paperwork.

The two left and made way to Sakura's apartment, it may not have been much. Yet it was perfect to her, even more so with him in it with her. As she stood in the bedroom looking at the old picture of team 7 a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back at Sasuke and smiled, this was certainly where she wanted to be. Exactly who she wanted to be with, she would continue to ignore the dirty looks the villagers gave not only him, but also her. She didn't care what the people thought of him, to her he was perfect and she loved him.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." She whispered as she turned around and kissed the man behind her.

* * *

 **Well everyone there it is, I've finished this story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. If anything I might end up writing another story or so.**

 **3**


End file.
